50 phases of Walker
by sing it off
Summary: No so good at summaries... yup an erotic fiction...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own maid sama...

Introduction:

Takumi Walker the CEO of Walker Enterprises. He has a very dark past. Very much dominating. Yet very handsome and have every girl begging him just for one look. And then comes our innocent Misaki Ayuzawa. A girl full of life. Smile is her thing. Pure form of a virgin.

So what happens when Takumi and Misaki meets? Revelation of dark past? Love? Pain? Or something else something more interesting?

################################========#################

So a new story... I was reading the series of 50 shades and an idea popped up in my mind that what will happen if I try to portrait Takumi as Christain and Misaki as Ana...

So here it is... please review if you liked it..

Stay tuned to know more

Love and hugs

Bips


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Maid sama does not belongs to me.

Chapter 1...

[]]-][]+-][#%# %22#$++%#$++=-] $%64#$++-$%$$$

Urgh! I am frustrated. Damn my hair and damn me for sleeping with wet hair. Damn my best friend Sakura Hanazono for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. Here i should be studying for my finals, whaich are next week, yet I am trying to brush my hair which is acting like a stubborn bitch.

Sakura is my roommate and my bestfriend... I think I have mentioned it already and she chosen this only one day out of all days to succumb to flu.

And that's why she can't attend the interview she'd arranged to do, with some mega-industrialist about whom i have never heard of because of some FLU. So, i have been volunteered to do so. But hey I have a final exam to care for and one essay on which I was (note the key word :was) going to work today only but no- i have to drive hundred and sixty-five miles to Tokyo in order to meet the so- called CEO of Walker Enterprises Inc. As an entrepreneur and major benefactor of our University. Oh! fuck it.

Sakura is huddled on the couch in the living room.

"Misa I am sorry. Its a very important interview. I am very lucky he granted me an interview really. As an editor i can't blow it off so please Misa do me this favour" Sakura said.

"Of course I will go Sakura. You should get back to bed." I replied.

"Here are the questions and my mini-disc recorder. Just press record here. Make notes, I'll transcribe it all." Sakura said.

"I know nothing about him," I murmur, trying and failing to suppress my rising panic.

"Don't be. It's a long drive I don't want you to be late. Go now." Sakura said.

"Okay I am going now. Get to bed and I have made some food for you, please heat it up later and bye"

I grabbed my satchel, then head out the door to the car. Okay I don't believe this I Misaki Ayuzawa is going to take an interview. I am so nervous.

Finally I reached my destination. The Walker Enterprises Inc. This building is very huge.

When I entered I saw a very beautiful blond woman sitting there. She smiled kindly at me.

"How can I help you" she said.

"I'm here to see Mr. Walker. Misaki Ayuzawa for Sakura Hanazono."

"Okay Miss. Ayuzawa you must wait here Mr. Walker will see you in a moment."

I sit there and started to go through all the questions.

Another, beautiful blonde came out and smiled at me and said"Miss. Ayuzawa?" I said "yes" she said ''Mr. Walker will see you in a moment, may I take your jacket?"

Oh please." I struggle out of the jacket.

"Have you been offered any refreshment?"

"Um - no." Oh dear, is Blonde Number One in trouble?

Blonde Number Two frowns and eyes the young woman at the desk.

"Would you like tea, coffee, water?" she asks, turning her attention back to me.

"A glass of water. Thank you," I murmur.

"Olivia, please fetch Miss. Ayuzawa a glass of water." Her voice is stern. Olivia scoots up immediately and scurries to a door on the other side of the foyer.

"My apologies, Miss Ayuzawa, Olivia is our new intern. Please be seated. Mr. Walker will be another five minutes."

Olivia returns with a glass of iced water.

"Here you go, Miss. Ayuzawa."

"Thank you."

Blonde Number Two marches over to the large desk, her heels clicking and echoing on the sandstone floor. She sits down, and they both continue their work.

Perhaps Mr. Walker insists on all his employees being blonde. I'm wondering idly if that's legal, when the office door opens and a tall, elegantly dressed, attractive African-American man with short dreads exits. I have definitely worn the wrong clothes

.#####################]########]#]#]#]#]

Okay that's it for 1st chappie. I hope you like it.

Love,

Bips


End file.
